


wonderful tonight

by exyjunkies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyjunkies/pseuds/exyjunkies
Summary: Right after hosting the Foxes Christmas party, Neil and Andrew have a moment to themselves in their living room.





	wonderful tonight

Neil doesn’t remember how they got to own this much tableware. He knows he didn’t buy any because they already had the standard set back from the Columbia house, and he’s sure as hell about Andrew not caring enough to get anything new. Maybe they accumulated over the numerous fan presents they’ve received, because some fans were thoughtful enough to really go the extra mile. Maybe they all came in the form of Christmas presents, from those of their circle that believed that he and Andrew were capable of having a family (Nicky, maybe even Matt). 

What was funny was that their owned tableware didn’t match, sets upon sets upon sets getting all jumbled up in their cabinets that they didn’t bother matching anything up with counterparts. Which is how when they hosted the Foxes Christmas party in their household, they had more than enough random sets of tableware for everyone to eat with. 

This year, they decided to hold it in the backyard, seeing as some of the Foxes needed to bring their kids with them - Kevin and Thea with their four year-old daughter, Nicky and Erik with their twin sons, Dan and Matt with their two kids and newborn, and Aaron and Katelyn with their six year-old son. Renee and Allison were still processing their adoption, so it really was only Neil and Andrew that didn’t opt for having children. It was fine though, because Neil thought that if their house could have any purpose, it would be having the Foxes - his family - over.

Their house was big, probably too big for the both of them and their cats. Andrew had it built after deciding to sell the Columbia house, feeling like they’ve outgrown it and all. Plus, with them being on their respective pro teams, a home in a new location was only logical. The commute to and from each of their teams’ bases was a lot more comfortable after they moved, and they decided to stay there even after the both of them were signed to the US Court.

Being Court meant seeing a lot of Jean and Jeremy around, but they weren’t able to make it to Neil and Andrew’s Christmas this year, much to Kevin’s dismay. Something about Jean finally deciding to go to France for his family’s Christmas, and bringing Jeremy along with him. Jeremy had seemed fine with the idea, but Neil knew that Jean had yet to overcome his family’s disapproval with him and the way his life turned out. He hoped they were okay, and sent a care package around a week ago.

With their several sets of tableware, Andrew’s cooking, and Neil on the logistics of the party, everything went smoothly. They all sat to an amazing dinner out on the backyard and sang to songs on Nicky’s procured karaoke set while the kids played on the blankets set out for them just a few feet away. What was notable to Neil was how the group dynamics were completely different from back then. The Foxes were all truly grown up now, far from their wild, carefree selves back in PSU. It’s been almost ten years since they all left the university, and they all led different lives now.

In all honesty, Neil could sit there for hours and think about how much his life has changed.

“Hey.” 

Andrew’s voice from behind him made him jump a bit, almost knocking over his mug of tea. The guests had all gone home an hour ago, and Andrew had made him sit down instead of helping with clean-up. Too preoccupied with not wanting to fall asleep just yet, Neil just nodded and yawned in Andrew’s face in reply.

“Done already?”

“It’s a talent.” Andrew went up to one of their cupboards and took out a tin of chocolate biscuits. Neil shook his head after Andrew tilted the tin towards him in a silent offer.

“You really outdid yourself with dinner tonight. The whole five courses and all.”

“Didn’t want Nicky to be a little bitch about me not wanting Erik to help out. Besides, the kids needed options.”

Neil knew he was talking about Kevin’s daughter in particular, a dark-haired girl named Aubrey. He had talked to Kevin beforehand about not letting the girl get everything she wants, but the girl’s attitude that night made it apparent that Kevin was still behind on discipline. At least Aubrey had more than two dishes on her plate.

The clock on their kitchen wall read 12:03 AM. Neil blinked sleepily at Andrew, the edges of fatigue already around his shoulders. This was the latest they’ve been up in a while. Still, Neil knew they’d stayed up later back then, talking up on the roof and smoking. They really were getting old.

“Well,” Neil said, pushing back his chair and standing up. “We should call it a night.”

Before he could turn around, Andrew said, “Wait.”

“What?”

“Let’s go.” Andrew offered a hand, and Neil was honestly too sleepy to contest.

Still, he asked, “What’s this for?” as Andrew maneuvered the both of them out of the kitchen. They kept walking until they reached the living room, and Andrew let go of Neil’s hand and went up to their stereo.

Neil sat on one of their armchairs and yawned, his third one in the last hour. And he might’ve actually fallen asleep for a bit, until a couple nudges to his foot shook him back awake.

He heard the first few notes of [a song he wasn’t familiar with](https://open.spotify.com/track/6zC0mpGYwbNTpk9SKwh08f?si=1qwCuDmrTC6QFjvEzRmlHQ), and saw Andrew offering his hand to him yet again.

“Andrew Minyard, what is going on--”

“Do you not know how dances work, Josten?”

Neil stared at Andrew’s hand dumbly for a few more seconds, until Andrew sighed and yanked Neil up.

“This’ll be quick, I promise,” Andrew murmured in Neil’s ear, and Neil nodded, putting both his hands on Andrew’s hips.

“Is this alright?” Neil patted Andrew’s hips, and Andrew nodded. Slowly, they began moving to the song, finding a slow and steady rhythm.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_   
_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_   
_And then she asks me, “Do I look all right?”_   
_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight.”_

“Huh, this song isn’t bad,” Neil said softly, a little more awake now. He stared into Andrew’s eyes and smiled. “Softie.”

A small frown came across Andrew’s face. “Shut up. You’re ruining the song.”

“Whatever you say.”

Neil had long grown accustomed to Andrew’s off-brand gestures of affection, as rare as they were grand and meaningful. He already knew he was the more expressive of the two of them, and he was perfectly okay with that. Still, each and every gesture tugged at Neil’s heartstrings, even after having been married to the man for four years.

“Mmm. This is nice.” Neil hugged Andrew closer to him. “Did you feed the cats?”

“Yes. The leftover salmon went to King and Sir.”

“Great.”

After a beat, Neil spoke again. “We’re gonna have to sleep soon, Andrew.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I’ll carry you to the bedroom if I’ll need to.”

“Oooh. Can’t pass that up.”

_I feel wonderful because I see_   
_The love light in your eyes_   
_And the wonder of it all_   
_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

Neil pressed a small kiss to Andrew’s forehead. Just because he can. “I love you too, dummy.”

And Neil was expecting some sort of clever retort, because that was what they did, but instead, Andrew just stared back at him. Like... like he was  _everything_. It was enough to make Neil nervous that he wasn’t good enough.

Maybe that was how Andrew looked at him sometimes, when he didn’t notice.

“Yes or no?” One of Andrew’s hands went to Neil’s jaw, cupping it gently.

“Four years really doesn’t do much, huh?  _Yes_ , of course.”

They kissed, and the music in the stereo was not loud enough to drown out Neil’s beating heart. Andrew’s other hand went to the back of Neil’s head, angling the kiss better. Neil was in jogging pants and a hoodie, and he felt so warm and comfy against Andrew’s body. In the soft light of their living room, the last few words of the song made it to Neil’s ears, and he hummed against Andrew’s mouth.

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight _

Andrew broke the kiss, and after smirking at Neil momentarily moving forward for more, he said, “Okay, Sleeping Beauty, off to bed it is.”

“Aww, and I was getting  _so_ into it too--”

Neil’s words were interrupted as he was lifted up, bridal style. He laughed, and threw his arms around Andrew’s neck.

“I thought you were tired.” Andrew’s grumpy tone made Neil laugh even more.

“Am not.”

Neil spent the whole way to their bedroom kissing the side of Andrew’s mouth in his own form of protest. As Neil opened their bedroom door for the both of them, one of the last things he heard was Andrew's murmured, "I love you too."

And if Neil fell asleep almost immediately after Andrew set him down under the covers, Andrew didn’t say anything about it the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone!! leave a kudos and/or comment, and go to [my tumblr](http://exyjunkies.tumblr.com) because i write more there!


End file.
